inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Knife
Knife, labeled The Sharp Guy is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity, competing on Team Epic. He also competes in Inanimate Insanity II and is currently a member of Team Grand Slams. Personality Knife has a malicious attitude, being much of a bully to victims such as Paper and Marshmallow in particular. He has shown to be lazy in A Lemony Lesson where he told Paper they didn't need to compete. He has the ability to cut into things due to his sharp physical nature. However, he was shown to have a soft side in spite of being so mean, as he likes the television show Desperate Housewives and Dora Dolls. He also seems to have had a change of heart in season 2, though occasionally still being a jerk. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Knife. Voice Actors *Justin Chapman (US/UK/AU/CAN) *eRVy4728 (Italy) *TheGlukkon712 (Poland) Official Site Bio "You could say Knife is a 'sharp guy.' He's laid back, pretty chill, but is known to be a bit lazy, and sometimes even maclicious towards his fellow competitors. He can be a huge bully, and sometimes seeks enjoyment out of hurting his fellow contestants. However, deep down he's a soft mushy guy who wants to just hide his insecurities and fit in." Trivia *Knife is the first player to... **Speak on Inanimate Insanity (not including the trailer). **Kill another character. **Win immunity for himself. (One-Shot Wonder) **Be blackmailed by another player. *As said by the creator, Adam, Knife is supposed to be a pocket knife. *Knife is the only character who knows about Paintbrush's gender. *Knife has a kill count of 6 since he killed Paper in the first episode, Marshmallow when making smores, he killed Balloon three times, and Apple (along with Marshmallow) and Balloon again (after throwing Marshmallow). *Knife is one the few characters to purposely kill another character. *Knife has won Inanimate Battle1, 2, 3, and 4. *He is the only character that broke his leg. *In Cooking For The Grater Good, he makes a reference with the quote, "No More Mr. Knife Guy!", when Trophy gets eliminated, and soon Trophy mocks him. The reference is in fact, is a parody to a popular saying, "No More Mr. Nice Guy". Gallery KnifeNew.png Knife Unreleased Content.png Strong Knife.png Knife 11.PNG Knife 10.PNG Knife 9.PNG Knife 8.PNG KnifeUncertainIdle.png KnifeCreation.png Knife 07092016.png Knife i mean mephone.PNG Knife and pickle playing videogames.PNG Knife.PNG Knifeforseason2.PNG Knife wut.png Knife Dora Doll.png Pickle n Knife.png Knife-MePhone4-I'LL-KILL-YOU.png Knife Fans Me.png KnifeDoradoll.jpg Knife rock Chris Mephone4.png TrophyKnifeBlackmail.png TrophyKnifeAnything.png KnifeDoraDoll.png NickelKnifeSitOut.png Knife+Nickel.jpg Bomb + Knife.jpg Knife and marsh.png Paper and Knife tV.png Goodnight dipshit.gif 12891779 1129234303778009 1813455679472532107 o.png .png Image55.png Image52.png Final1211.png Bandicam 2016-07-09 14-24-48-705.jpg Image249.png HahGaaaayyyyyyyy.png Knife and Nickel.png Image186.png Image256.png Wikia-Visualization-Main,inanimateinsanity.png Image189.png Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.10.11 PM.png Image20.jpg Nice For You To Join Us Again.png Knife Votes for Balloon.png Screenshot 37.png Image321.png Image318.png Image304.png Knife Banner.png New Knife Body.png KnifeBombPyramid.png Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Characters voiced by Justin Chapman Category:Team Epic Category:Team Grand Slams Category:Characters